


Snakes, Secrets, and Revelations

by CuriousEttie



Series: Severus & Lucy [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Lucy is Snape's daughter, Narnia, PevensieSiblings, SnapeDaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEttie/pseuds/CuriousEttie
Summary: It is Lucy's second year at Hogwarts and trouble is slithering in.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Severus Snape
Series: Severus & Lucy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own anything except for what I do! 
> 
> I am fair, loyal and wise. Once I was betrayer, then I was a kind and generous leader. Who am I? (See the end of the chapter for answer.)

Lucy slipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The day had been long and extremely taxing on the mind. When she had emerged from the Platform 9 and 3/4 entrance she had been immediately embraced by her brothers, sister, and mother, but while they greeted her, all she could think about was that they were her half siblings.

How would they react to learn that she was only a their half sister? That she had a different father? How would she tell them? Should she tell them? Would they still love her the same? These questioned plagued her mind until she felt she was ready to burst. She quickly made an excuse of being tired and retreated to her room for the rest of the day.

When midnight struck and Lucy's mind was still being tortured, like a cat playing with a mouse in its paws, she quietly found her way to the kitchen.

"Lucy" a voice spoke causing Lucy to jump and wip around. A figure pulled from the shadows that clung to him and stepped into the kitchen's light.

"Ed. You scared me!" Lucy forced a laugh.

"You didn't always keep secrets; not from your siblings at least."

Lucy flinched at the word siblings.  
"What is it that you're hiding Lu?" Edmund questioned her.

Lucy avoided his gaze. "Peter and Susan, have they noticed?" Lucy asked him.

"Peter with his fights, and Susan her parties. They've both been a bit too occupied with distracting themselves so they haven't yet noticed. What's going on Lucy?"

"Will you promise not to tell, or to think less of me?" Lucy was still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes" Edmund swore in a heartbeat. Lucy sighed, before leading him outside to the back porch. She sat on the swing and for a moment just enjoyed being in the moonlight before speaking. "I'm not your sister. Not a full blooded sister at least. I'm only a half sibling to you, Pete, and Su.....I have a different father, you see."

"Lu-" Edmund began but Lucy continued.

"The man that visited Mom, he's a professor at my school, and a wizard. He's my father...that's why, that's why I've been so distant; how could you love me like you did before when-"

"Oh Lu," Edmund cut her off and enveloped her into his arms, "How could I ever think, care or love you any less? Even if we weren't related by a single drop of blood, we would still be siblings at heart and I'd love you just the same. So would Peter and Susan."

"Please don't tell them though." Lucy pleaded as she wiped away a tear and sniffed.  
Edmund nodded and then embraced her once again.

"Thanks Ed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know Lucy's birthday and I couldn't find it so I made one up
> 
> I screech and shriek. I swoop and I snatch. I am both the predator and prey. What am I?

**July 15**

  
Lucy woke to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of her favorite breakfast. She knew that it was going to be a good day. 10:30 am Helen presented Lucy with a delicious looking cake topped with 12 lit candles of various shapes, colors, and sizes. Peter, Susan and Edmund all knew that it was actually her 27th birthday, but their mother most certainly did not, so 12 candle flames danced on top of the cake instead of 27.

Lucy blew each and every candle out in one swoop. The Magnificent, the Gentle, and the Just all knew of what she had wished for, after all, it was their own hearts' desire as well.

"Time for presents!" Helen beamed and handed the birthday girl a wrapped box. The Valiant Queen unwrapped her gift to reveal a cute, purple dress.

Peter held out a small, carefully wrapped box. It was a gift from Peter, Susan, and Edmund combined. The box contained a silver charm bracelet with charms of, a lion, a crown, a throne, a dagger, a vial, a sword, a shield, a bow, a horn, and a castle. Lucy slipped on the bracelet and thanked each of her family members in turn and gave each one a tight hug.

"Now then," Helen took charge, "let's all clean up, and Lucy, could we speak to you for a moment?"

Lucy nodded and followed her mother onto the back porch.  
"Lucy dear, I spoke with your father. Your real father. He wanted to spend some time with you on your birthday and I saw no reason to deny him so I told him yes. Is that okay with you?" Helen nervously explained.

"That's alright. When will he be coming?" Lucy wondered and Helen checked her watch.

"Noon, so any minute really."

* * *

At precisely noon doorbell rang and Edmund swung open the door...........to see the secretive fellow that was Lucy's father.

"Lucy!" Edmund called.

A minute later, Lucy was walking with Severus to Diagon ally.  
"Where's Lucy?" Susan inquired.

"Oh, Lucy went with someone to a wizard place, dear." Helen replied without slipping any significant details.

Helen would leave it to Lucy to divulge or withhold any information regarding her parentage from the other children as Lucy saw fit.

Severus and Lucy entered the almost completely deserted ally. In a month, when it would be closer to the school year, it would be teeming with wizards and a few muggles here and there, but now it was more or less abandoned. Just the way Severus liked it. Lucy on the other hand was marveling at how empty it was compared to the insane fiasco it was the last time she had been there. The difference was astounding. It might as well have been a whole different world. Lucy felt a slight pang as she recalled her home, but brushed it off as Severus led her into a certain shop.

"You seem to be lacking an owl. Pick one." Severus instructed in his slow speech.

Lucy grinned, delighted. There were countless owls! Cawing and screeches filled the air. There were Horned, Screech, and True owls. Barn owls, eagle, snowy, barred and great horned owls. Great gray owls and so many many more.

As Lucy wondered up and down aisles she came across a small owl. It looked at her a moment before falling and sticking a twig leg in the air.

"Playing dead, it is. That on', Elf owl, it is." The manager informed them.  
Despite his bad grammar, he was clean shaven and dressed in only slightly dirty clothes.

(After all, you can't take care off animals and be perfectly clean. Susan had scolded her so many times for getting dirty from animals as well as a various other things.)

Lucy, however took no notice of this, her focus on the bird. She softly cooed and gently ran her finger over the small owls head through the cage bars. The tiny thing gradually opened its eyes and stood. The Elf owl cocked its head to the left and seemed to be regarding her. It blinked and then gave a hoot. Lucy beamed and turned her gaze to Severus. He nodded in consent and eyed the manager expectantly.

"You be want'in this on' then? The play dead on'?"

Severus began to deepen his frown and Lucy stepped forward.

"Oh yes please!"Lucy's enthusiasm brightened Severus' mood a bit. "This will be my first owl! How long have you been working with owls?"

"My whole life." the manager proudly shared.  
"Really? That's amazing!..........."

* * *

When the sun began its careful and slow decent the father and daughter started for Lucy's home.

Lucy suddenly halted at the corner of her street and looked down at her feet.

"Professor Snape?" Unbeknownst to her, Snape flinched at her use of his name and title. "Do you......want to be my father?"

"I do." Severus answered. Lucy turned her head back up towards him, the setting sun surrounding her head alike to a halo and smiled a pure and genuine smile.

"Thanks, Dad."  
Severus' heart warmed and he smiled a teeny, tiny smile, but a smile nether the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to riddle- an owl  
> Interesting fact-Owls can't turn their head to a complete 360 degrees, but can turn them 270 degrees, which is still incredible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fly high and I fly low. I am small but quick. Many would see me and wonder if I am an alien. Others with whom are more familiar with me would see me and groan. What am I?

**Diagon Ally**

As Lucy navigated through the crowded Diagon Ally she recalled how barren it had been the last time she had been there. Now there was a mad scramble for books and other school supplies. It was no wonder Professor Sna-, her dad preferd to go earlier in the year. However, Hogwarts didn't send the list of need school supplies until the school year was almost upon them. This resulted in the overflowing streets with people bustling about. Lucy was glad that she and her mother had done as Professor Snape had advised and started their quest to get all of Lucy's school supplies in the early morning.

None of her siblings had come with them for a variety of reasons. Peter was sleeping, Susan was out with friends, and someone had to be there to make sure Peter didn't do something stupid, so Edmund had been elected to stay home to keep an eye on Peter. Helen and Lucy had finally gotten everything Lucy would need for the school year and they were about to head home when they came across Hermione. Helen quickly shooed off Lucy and gone ahead home leaving Lucy to socialize. Shortly after that, Hermione had gone off to find Harry while Lucy aimlessly wandered through the crowded street.

"Luna!" Lucy called out when she spotted the familiar blond girl in the abundantly populated crowd.  
"Oh, Lucy. How are you? I'm quite good myself." Luna responded in her sing-song voice. 

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking, and you must be Mr. Lovegood. I'm Lucy. How do you do?" Lucy directed the latter part to Luna's father.

"Ah, Yes, yes, I'm Mr. Lovegood, a pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid we must be going." Mr. Lovegood replied.   
"See you at school." Luna farewelled.

With nothing better to do, Lucy gravitated towards a certain store where people seemed to be swarming to. Slipping in to the book store Lucy realized it was a book signing that had so many swooning. Lucy watched as the blond man made his speech about Harry being his fan.

"What a load of rubbish." Ron would say. With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes Lucy departed from the stuffy shop.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, me. Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, 3rd class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and 5 times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming smile award, but I don't talk about that~I didn't get rid of the Banded Banshee by smiling at them-Now be warned, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizard kind. You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here." 

He moved to a cloth covered dome-ish shape and in one smooth motion, uncovered the cage, "I must ask you not to scream. It might...provoke them!"

"Cornish Pixies?" A student, Seamus Finigan, identified in amusement.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. Laugh if you will Mr. Finigan. The Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them!" And the teacher released them before instructing "Come along now, round them up, round them up. They're only Pixies."

The little devils tore pages from books, or just simply tore the book in half, and messed up _everything._ Poor Neville was lifted onto the chandelier while most the students fled from the room. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart started an incantation but a pesky pixies snatched his wand before using it itself, making a skeleton of some large creature to crash onto the floor. The Professor requested that the remaining students recapture the pixies before slamming his office door closed in order to escape the pixies himself.

Fed up, Hermione cast "Immobilus!" ausing the blue creatures to freeze.

"Why is it always me?" The unfortunate Neville wondered. ****

After Lucy levitated Neville down and the 5 (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lucy, and Neville) reordered the disarrayed classroom, Lucy headed for the classroom of someone she knew was actually good at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to the riddle, Cornish Pixies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m n-not sure if you r-remember me,  
> I t-taught here long ago,  
> B-but I d-died one night, in a f-final fight  
> When my m-master m-met his foe.  
> Who am I?

Lucy entered the classroom to find it vacant of anyone besides the Professor with whom she intended to converse with. Seeing Lucy, who appeared quite cross, Severus set down his quill and raised his eyebrow as an unspoken inquiry. Lucy cleared her throat and began to speak. "Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He's so, so inadequate at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he acts so proud. Ha has a terrible case of narcissism. He's so egotistic. I don't see how anyone could learn anything from him." Lucy huffed.

Severus patiently listened knowing that for the kind girl to show even the slightest bit of annoyance meant that she must be extremely vexed. On Lucy's part, one of the things that irritated and infuriated her the most was arrogant and vain people who didn't care the slightest bit for others. Lucy had lost her cool in Narnia on more than one occasion in front of a Colorman noble because of their arrogant and vain attitude and their complete disregard for others who were 'lesser than them.'

Once Lucy had finished her rant she divulged her design to Severus. "I've brought to you my grievance with the intent to mend my ignorance of Defense Against the Dark Arts. My proposal is that you teach me DADA."

Severus just sat there for a moment contemplating her propositioning. "Saturday at 8 in the morning. There's a dueling building east of the Quidditch Pitch, near the river. It was constructed for the fencing team but will serve for our purpose as well."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

**_Saturday 8:00pm_ **

"Expelliarmus!" Severus demonstrated on a wood figure causing its 'wand' to go flying from its grasp.

"Position yourself and speak clearly." Severus instructed.

Lucy moved to stand before the practice dummy.  
"Expelliarmus!" she called. Nothing. No reaction.   
"Expelliarmus!" She repeated. Nada.

"With feeling." Severus directed. Lucy nodded in acknowledgement. Focusing on the wooden model, "Expelliarmus!" The 'wand' that was really just a wood stick clattered on the floor.

"Next you'll practice on moving targets." Severus informed her before pressing a switch on the dummy causing it to move.

Every time Lucy successfully disarmed the wooden dummy it would move faster and in a less predictable way.

After a tiresome hour and a half Severus concluded their training session, proud of Lucy's progress, not that she knew that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Lucy doesn't get angry a lot if at all, but if she did get annoyed at all, I think that prideful people and the likes would be what annoy her.
> 
> Answer to Riddle- Professor Quirrell


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle-Why is it hard to argue with a unicorn?

**_Saturday at Noon_ **   
**_(same day as last chapter)_ **

As Lucy skipped towards the feasting room for lunch Lucy came across 2 boys, one a 7th year Ravenclaw and the other a 3rd year Slytherin, discussing something in particular that interested her.

"I heard that Professor Stavish resigned. Who's going to be in charge of the Fencing Club now?" the younger posed the question before the elder.

"I've spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall will be the professor that monitors the club, but I'll be the one who's actually managing it." The older boy informed his junior.

"Can I join?" Lucy inquired. The boys turned towards her.

"You must be joking. Fencing isn't some game. It's serious work that takes strength. It isn't a game for little girls, so go play with your toy dolls." The Slytherin retorted.

Lucy's smile diminished slightly. Although Peter was the one who would get in scuffles because of teachers, students, and others in general's disrespect and disregard of him, it irked all of the Pevensie siblings quite a bit. It didn't vex Lucy nearly as much as arrogant, prideful people who disregarded others, but it still irritated her a fairly large bit.

Lucy turned her eyes towards the Ravenclaw and looked at him expectantly.

The elder boy sighed. "I'm sorry, but he's right. Sword play isn't for little girls."  
With that the two walked away leaving Lucy quite displeased.

"Very well then." Lucy muttered before heading for Professor McGonagall who was a bit further up the hall.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall. I heard that you were in charge of the fencing club. I was wondering if I might join."

McGonagall studied her a moment. "Very well. If you're sure. The fencing club will be meeting today at one in the afternoon in a small building east of the Quidditch Pitch."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lucy arrived at the Dueling building with 2 minutes to spare. Lucy noted that there were students from every house, all seated on black square cushions along walls and around a large mat. Professor McGonagall was seated at a desk in the corner doing paperwork.

"New members are supposed to sit over there." A Gryffondor boy informed her with a surprised look. With a scan of her surrounding students she realized why. While there were several girls, they were all older, 5th, 6th, and 7th years. Although Lucy knew that the building had 4 dueling rooms and 2 storage closets, everyone was assembled together in one room. The room easily held the entire club. Including the new members, there were 30 members total. When the clock struck 1, the Ravenclaw boy that Lucy spoke with earlier stood.

"Everyone, welcome to the Fencing Club. Here you will learn the art of sword play and become stronger. I am Rafal Heathcliff **.** Professor Stavish has resigned so I'll be the instructor this year. We will meet here Wednesdays at 6pm and Saturdays a 1pm. We will begin this meeting with an ability assessment. Every new member will face a member that's been here for a year."

Lucy watched as the 5 other new members were all easily and quickly disarmed. First were the 2 Hufflepuff 2nd years, followed by a 7th year Ravenclaw girl. After that was the 5th year Slytherin and then the second year Griffindor. Finally it was Lucy's turn. She would be fighting Jeffery Naaz, the very boy who had been so rude to her. Rafal pressed his lips into a thin line when he realized who she was, but said nothing. Jeffery, on the other hand licked his lips in anticipation. He was excited to defeat the little girl who thought she could.

Unknown to all, Severus quietly entered the dueling room with the intent to discuss something with McGonagall. However, when he spotted his daughter he remained in the shadows as a silent observer.

As Lucy bent to retrieve the wooden sword from where the previous fighter had dropped it, Jeffery struck at her left shoulder. Lucy swiftly snatched up the fake weapon before drawing a few paces between them. She waited only a moment before Jeffery charged and swung at her. He would have been aiming at her shoulder if he had been aiming lower and a bit to the side. Instead his wood weapon was heading directly for her head. Lucy lent back, the practice sword narrowly missing her. As Jeffery was returning to his ready position, Lucy jabbed him in the stomach.

He swung at her again but she evaded by twirling behind him. He turned towards her and made a jab but she sidestepped him. He jabbed again only for her to strike his play sword from underneath causing his sword to fly from his grasp.

Jeffery stared at Lucy in shock.

* * *

  
Lucy left the dueling building feeling quite satisfied. While Lucy wasn't nearly as skilled at sword fighting as her brothers, she still was fairly good.

That night, Severus was reflecting on what he knew about Lucy. The cheerful girl hated egotistic, prideful people who disregarded others. She understandably disliked it when people disrespected and disregarded her. Lucy had wisdom beyond her years and had likely at one point in time met centaurs. The girl was rather skilled in sword play as well. For a moment, Severus entertained the thought of writing to Helen and I inquiring if she had put the young girl through fencing lessons before quickly dismissing the idea.

It would be out of character for Helen to have allowed any of her children to be in fencing lessons or any other even slightly dangerous activity, let alone her youngest child. His daughter's skill must have come from her stay at her mother's side's family friend's country estate, but she couldn't have gotten that skilled in 3 months.

What a mystery his daughter was. A mystery that he wished to solve one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle answer-they always have a point


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thick or thin,  
> a blot or streak,  
> Dripping, pooling, or flowing,  
> Necessary but not necessarily thought of  
> You would think the world is colorblind for all the disputes over my coloring  
> What am I?

On Monday, as Lucy cut across the courtyard, she was disrupted from her thoughts by a rude voice...

"Well well, We only just got rid of one mud blood when another shows up."

Lucy, who was having a rather pleasant day decided not to let him bother her and continued on.

"What's this? The mud blood thinks that she's better than us. Perhaps she thinks she's a princess." Malfoy taunted as he stood in front of her.

"I haven't deluded myself into anything," ' _besides, I'm a queen, not a princess_.' Lucy added in her mind. "I just find it pointless to bicker with you."

"Really? A filthy -"

"Leave her alone Malfoy." A new voice cut in. The person of whom the voice belonged to approached. It was a Slytherin Prefect.  
  
  


"Why?" Draco began, "I'm just showing the stupid Gryffindore mudblood her place-"

"That's 10 points from Slytherin." The newcomer declared.

"But-" Malfoy started to protest.

"That's a detention for you ." The Prefect added.

"What kind of Slytherin are you?" Draco questioned.

"A smart one, now are you going to continue to waste my time, for which I would have to deduct 20 more points as well as add another detention, or are you going to leave?" the Slytherin Prefect threatened.  
  
  


After a "Hmph," Malfoy stalked off.

"Thanks." Lucy beamed.

The Slytherin nodded. "I'm Aric."

"Lucy."

"I saw your fencing bout," Aric turned and began to walk away, he paused just a moment when he turned his head back and spoke once more. "Nice work in that fight, and my little brother should be apologizing soon."

* * *

The feasting room was full of its usual chatter as dinner was commenced. Once Lucy finished her meal she removed herself from the room, leaving the majority of the students in the Great Hall.

As Lucy headed for the Gryffindor tower she came across the Trio. Approaching them to ask why they were staring at the wall, she began, "What is i-oh." On the wall, painted in blood, was the words "the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Next to it, hung Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

Students' flow through the hallway was abruptly halted at the sight of the Trio, Lucy, the cat and the wall. Lucy ignored Draco Malfoy when he said something about "next" and "mudbloods", and was about to intervene between Harry and Filch when Dumbledore made his appearance. After stopping Filch, Dumbledore issued his command. "Everyone will precede to the dormitories immediately, everyone except, you three." He pointed to the Trio.

The Trio looked appeared nervous, and Ron seemed ready to bolt, but Lucy held her ground, despite the fact that she had been ordered to return to her dormitory. She didn't care to be ordered around anyway.

The headmaster, professors, and Filch all seemed to ignore her with the exception of Severus who repeatedly sent her curious glances when no one was looking. The trio was deemed innocent, and Severus spoke up for them, making the trio exchange surprised glances. As the trio and her started to leave Severus whispered to Lucy "Come to my office tomorrow evening." before he strode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to riddle-blood


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Harry Potter get rid of a rash?

With her mind on what Professor McGonagall had revealed to them about the Chamber of Secrets to the class that morning, Lucy hardly noticed any of the Quidditch match until the end when the jinxed ball hit Harry, how he caught the snitch, and how Lockhart caused Harry to lose the bone in his right arm.

After the match Lucy drifted around the halls until she came across Professor Sprout. Only a moment of discussion led to Lucy volunteering to plant the extra Mandragora while Sprout tended to her other business.

"Now, you remember how to plant a mandrake don't you?" Sprout asked.

"Yes, I do." Lucy assured her.

"Very well then. Oh! All the earmuffs have gone. There should be an old one in that closet." She pointed before leaving Lucy to herself.  
  


Lucy prepared pots for planting before she began to search the closet for earmuffs. Not finding any, Lucy turned back towards the table, stumbled over a loose stone, and bumped into the table. A pot crashed onto the floor with a thunk. Luckily it didn't shatter into pieces, but a nasty crack ran through it. Unfortunately, this particular pot had a mandrake within it. Lucy took a deep breath, grabbed a hold of the leave stems protruding from it's head and pulled. The wrinkly creature, know for it's ghastly and horrid screeching that could kill you when it was fully grown didn't make a sound.

It watched her with it's squinted eyes and held still as she carefully replanted it in a new container. Deciding to test her theory Lucy tugged a different mandrake from another pot. It didn't scream. Neither did the next one or the next or the one after that. ' _How peculiar_ ' Lucy thought. ' _How very peculiar_.' Once Lucy had replanted all of the mandragora, and placed everything in their proper places, she finally glanced at the clock. It was time for dinner! She was going to be late! With that realization Lucy raced off.

* * *

After dinner Lucy made her way to Seveus' office, making sure to not be seen.

A rap on the door alerted him to someone's arrival. "Come in." He invited. The door swung open to reveal his daughter.

"What was it that you wanted to speak with me about, Dad?" Lucy wondered once she had closed the door so no passerby could her their conversation. Lucy, sensing that the potions professor had much to say, sat on a surprisingly comfy chair and waited.

"The Chamber of Secrets. The legend is not something to be trifled with. It is not to be underestimated. Salazar Slytherin was one of the four founder of the school, but unlike the others, he disproved of muggleborns learning magic. He constructed a chamber that is so concealed that it remains to this day hidden, and almost completely forgotten. Legend tells that within the chamber sleeps a monster, that when awakened, will murder all whom, in Salazar Slytherin's view are unworthy to learn magic. If it awakens, it may very well attack you."

"But I'm not a muggleborn. I'm a half blood." Lucy pointed out.

"You're blood may protect you, for more than one reason, but the creature that resides in the chamber might be unaware of all of that." Severus cautioned.

"Do you think that it would attack me even if it knew that I was born from a wizard parent?" Lucy inquired.

"Perhaps, if you got in its way." Severus replied.

  
After a moment of silence, Severus slid open a drawer and placed something from it on top of the desk.

It was a dagger.

"You can leave it as a dagger, or you can transform it to a sword by pressing the button on the hilt. You can change it back into a dagger by pressing the button again. It may be of use to you." Severus explained.

"Thank you." Lucy expressed before quickly, but carefully, returning to her dormitory.

* * *

The door swung closed as Lucy left for her dormitory. Oh how he worried. Would her blood protect her? What if the chamber truly was opened? What if Lucy was attacked despite her blood ties.

The clock struck 10 pm and it chimed. It was annoyingly loud and long. He would have to get a new one.

Severus' thoughts then returned to his daughter but on a different trail of questions.

How and when had she learned sword play? Would her skills be enough to protect her if attacked? Did her knowledge of sword play have to do with whatever it was that made her so wise beyond her years? What was it that made her that way? Would he ever know? He truly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer-With quit-itch. (Quidditch)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous chapter and before this one was the dueling club as seen in the movie of Harry Potter. Harry talked to a snake and since no one else could understand it, they all decided he was evil. Hermione and Ron explain the stigma against it to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down on the ground I slide, or up in the trees I hide. Some like me but many are disgusted by me. Some even fear me, what am I?

**December 2, Magical Dueling Club First Meeting**

Harry fled the room, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"What's he talking about? He was just telling the snake not to attack Justin." Lucy spoke causing those nearest to her, who heard what she had said to stare at her. As everyone filed out, Severus, who had apparently heard her, quietly asked her to deliver a message to Harry and then come to his office. Lucy swung open the door to the Gryffindor common room. Seeing Harry, she conveyed the message. "Professor Snape wishes to see you in his office." Lucy turned to go, but paused, "Right now."

The trio looked at each other with wondering expressions.

"Wait Lucy!" Hermione called as the Trio chased after her.  
"What does Professor Snape want with me?" Harry questioned.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm guessing that it had to do with the fact that you could talk to the snake."

"But it isn't Harry's fault that he has that terrible and cursed talent." Ron protested.

"Hey!" Harry verbalized.

"Sorry." Ron apologized.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't think you're in trouble, and we're late, so we had better hurry to d-" Lucy cleared her throat. "To Professor Snape's office."

"Wait. You're going to Professor Snape's office too?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes." Lucy confirmed.

"Why?" Harry wondered.

Just then two Hufflepuff students rushed by. "I can't believe we're going to be late to dinner!" One exclaimed. As if on cue, Ron's stomach growled.

* * *

Lucy and Harry were seated in the surprisingly comfy chairs in Severus Snape's office. Lucy and Harry were both silent, but for completely different reasons. Lucy didn't want to discuss anything with her Dad when Harry was there. Harry on the other hand, was worried that he was in trouble for something he couldn't control getting and for egging the snake on, which he hadn't done.

"Mr. Potter. What did you say to the snake?"Severus questioned.

"I just told it not to attack. I swear!" Harry promised.

Severus studied him for a minute before allowing Harry to leave. Then he turned to Lucy. "You understood what the snake was hissing." Severus stated.

"Yes, I did." Lucy confirmed.

"Do you know how you knew?" Severus inquired.

Lucy took a deep breath. "I think so." Severus looked surprised from what Lucy could tell since his eyes widened slightly and his left eyebrow rose a bit.

Lucy continued. "I think I learned in...Narnia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to riddle-a snake


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many fauns does it take to screw in a light-bulb?

Lucy began her story.

"Several years ago, when I was 8, I was sent to a family friend's for the summer. It was there that we, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I discovered a new world. We became the Kings and Queens of the land, Narnia. Time passed, years went by, we grew up. I was 24 years old when we stumbled back into this world. To our surprise we were reverted back into children. It was as if we had never left. Not even a minute had passed here while we were over there. In Narnia, there were talking animals of all sorts. I could have learned to speak to snakes there, although, I don't recall ever learning another language."

To say Severus was shocked was a major understatement. Another world! Wizards and muggles had theorized alike but no such thing with life had been discovered. Then there was the fact that his daughter had already grown up. Quickly doing the math he realized that his little girl was 27 years old. Plus, she was a Queen! After a minute or so of letting that sink in, his mind rationalized. Her wisdom, and her knowledge in many matters, the look in her eyes, just everything about her really, proved what she said to be true.

* * *

For a minute he just sat. Not moving beyond his breathing movement, deep in thought. Finally he met her eyes and Lucy knew, he believed her.

* * *

How would Ed, Peat, and Su feel about Lucy telling her birth father about Narnia?

The four of them have made a vow.

_I swear to never reveal Narnia to anyone who wouldn't, believe us, understand to a degree, or keep it a secret. I swear to never reveal Narnia to anyone who would disrespect, disregard, or mock it. I swear to tell very few people about Narnia, and only those closest to me._

They hadn't even told their **mother** about Narnia. None of them had told **anyone** about Narnia. So how would her siblings feel? How would they react?

Perhaps Ed could shed some light on the situation.

Once the ink of the letter to Edmund had dried Lucy slipped it into the beak of her Elf Owl, who she had named Ellie, or Little Ellie, as she often called her.

With a flap of her wings, Ellie took off into the sky, heading for Edmund.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmund laid on his back on his bed, resting after the classes had finished for the day. He was the only current occupant of the room and he was enjoying the silence. With all of Peter's fights, special permission had been granted so Edmund and Peter shared a room instead of with another in each of their own school years with the idea that it would lessen Peter's fights. Peter was out at the moment. Consequently, it was he that had to get up to see what was making the insistent tapping. Realizing that it came from the window and not the door, his lips curved into a smile.

He opened the window and ushered in the small owl that he had come to know as his little sister's owl. Ed quickly latched the window shut to prevent the heat from leaving and the chill from seeping in. Little Ellie dropped a letter onto the desk in the corner of the small room before she perched herself on Edmund's bed frame. Ed approached the desk and was surprised to see only one letter. Finding it addressed to him he opened the envelope. The letter itself was written in Trescript. A form of writing that he and Lu had created and only they knew. Trescript had been invented so Ed and Lu could skip balls, parties, celebrations, all kinds of formal occasions and the occasional meeting, more adeptly.

Trescript was used as warnings and information about when, where, why, and who would be there as well as the best escape routes, hide outs, etc. Peter and Su were not privy to the knowledge of understanding Trescript as mostly Su, but sometimes Pete disagreed with their choice of skipping and would do everything they could to prevent the youngest two from skipping. Sarscript, however, was one that they all knew and used. Only the 4 of them knew it and it was very useful as an all purpose keep secret messages secret.

However, the letter was written in Trescript. That itself declared that the messages was for his eyes only, the continents to not be shared with anyone, not even Pete and Su.

 _Ed_ ,

_How are you? I hope you are well. Have Su and Pete learned of IT yet? I believe you are right in the matter that I should inform Su and Pete of IT. I shall the next time we are all together. I ask that you don't tell them until then and help me reveal it to them when it is time._

_On a slight different note, I have shared with Him a bit about Narnia. I'll explain why the next time I see you and request that you don't tell Pete and Su about this either._

_He was very accepting of it and didn't doubt me. Even that I was a Queen of 24 years of age. It seems it makes sense to him. Rest assured thought, I didn't tell him much. Just that we all became Kings and Queens. I didn't say how we got in or_ _tell him about_ _any of our adventures there. I also believe that he won't say anything to anyone so the secret remains safe._

_Awaiting your response,_

_Lucy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to riddle-Don't be silly. They don't have light-bulbs in Narnia...well unless you count the Lamppost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I roam the woods of Hogwarts school  
> And my coat is a lovely white,  
> But don’t you dare, try to drink my blood  
> Or you’ll be cursed for life.  
> Who am I?

Edmund read Lucy's letter. He was glad she had decided to tell Susan and Peter about her true father. He was a bit alarmed that she told the man about Narnia, but he trusted Lu's judgment. Ed took out a quill and ink Lucy had given him for his last birthday from Diagon Ally. As Edmund began to respond to Lucy, in Trescript of course, the door to the bedroom swung open. Peter shut the door behind him and plopped down onto his bed. Noticing the quiet owl, Ellie, his frown turned to a smile.

"Anything for me Ed?" Pete asked.  
"Sorry Peter, not this time." Ed glanced up to smile apologetically, him smile slightly wavered at the sight of a new bruise on Peter's cheek. Peter had been fighting again, and had done so when he hadn't been there to protect him! However, Ed didn't voice any of this. He merely shook is head and turned back to the letter. Peter stood and looked over Edmund's shoulder.

"Trescript?" Peter wondered.  
"Yes" Ed ignored the unspoken question.

"Why not Sarscript?" Peter inquired.

"Because it isn't for you to know." Edmund continued writing.

"Will I ever know?" Peter questioned as he laid back down on his bed.  
Ed nodded.  
"When?"  
"Christmas time I imagine."   
"So its a surprise gift?"

"It will certainly be a surprise." Ed responded as he gave his letter for Lucy to Little Ellie.

 _Lu,_

_Peter is still getting into fights, but besides that I am well. I am glad that you have decided_ _to tell Su and Pete about It and I remind you_ _that I love you no matter what, as do Pete and Su._

_Your Just Brother_

_Edmund_

Lucy smiled. Ed always knew just what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to riddle-unicorn


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's got a beard that's long and white?  
> Who comes around on a special night?  
> Who wears boots and a suit of red?  
> Who wears a long cap on his head?  
> Who's got a big red cherry nose?  
> Eight little reindeer pull his sleigh?  
> Who are they?

**December, Sunday Afternoon.**

What to get her Dad for Christmas? Lucy wandered around the castle as she pondered over this question. For her Mom she had a moving picture of Helen, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and herself. Susan would receive a few bottles of Drowsiness Drought to covertly use on the really annoying and/or persistent would be suitors. Peter would be getting Star Grass Salve and several healing potions. For Edmund, Lucy had gotten quills of various feather types and a never empty ink bottle. Her other father would get a few muggle pens. What of her biological father though? Speaking or rather thinking of what to give him, when was his birthday? But now for the closer dilemma. What to get him for Christmas?

* * *

**The Day Before Winter Break, Just After Dinner**

Severus sat at his desk, grading papers, when a knock disturbed his peace. He hadn't expected it to be Lucy as he learned it to be when the door swung open. She smiled her normal cheerful smile at him and placed a green box tied with red ribbon on his desk. A present, for him. He had never gotten a present before. Not for Christmas, and not for his birthday. Not from his parents, nor his friends. Not even from Lily, as her Gryffindor friends had made sure that she never gave him anything. Not a single present, from anyone.

He slowly untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal Chocolate Cauldrons and Chocolate Bars. His lips formed a smile of their own accord, but it was hidden from Lucy, as his face was directed downwards.

"I'm sorry." His daughter's voice rang.  
Severus quickly looked up, "Why?"

"I didn't know what else to get you." Lucy explained.

"I find that I will rather enjoy them. Thank you." Severus assured her and her bright smile that had dimmed a bit transformed into a gracious beaming sun.

* * *

The train ride to the station was over too soon for Lucy and she was quickly embraced by her family. The car ride home as well. Once everyone entered the house, Lucy took a deep breath. "Everyone, if you would all come to the sitting room, I have something to tell you."

Susan and Peter were curious and wondering as they sat down on the sofa. Helen seemed to have guessed what she was going to say. Edmund, who already knew what was going on, sat down on a chair next to Lucy.

"I'm not fully related to you." Lucy drew out.

"What?" Susan and Peter asked in unison, confused.

Lucy glanced at Edmund, who took the cue, "Lu means that she is only related to us through one parent, mom." Susan's expression of shock as she comprehended what had been said was mirrored by Peter as he did the same.

"How?" Susan breathed out.

"I think I'd better explain," Helen took over, "Long ago, I got married to Henry Pevensie and we had three kids. At that time, we were not happily married. Henry was constantly working, and I felt that he loved his job more than me, or our kids.

"I had Milly, the girl down the road, babysit the children I had and left to clear my head after a rather trying spat. I wandered around and ended up at a park. I sat down on a bench and it was there that I met a man named Severus Snape. I had an, affair with him. We broke it off soon after and parted ways. It was only after that when I realized that I was pregnant, and it wasn't Henry's, it was His. I had no way to contact him, but when Lucy was invited to go to a magic school, I knew it was only a matter of time before he came here to see whether or not she was his child, and he did." Helen told them.

"So that man that came to talk to you and didn't say anything to us was Lucy's father?" Susan inquired.

"Yes." Helen confirmed.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Peter questioned.

"I was leaving it to Lucy to when and if she was going to tell you two." Helen answered.

"Wait, Ed already knew?" Susan turned to look at Edmund who nodded. "I noticed her acting strange and confronted her."

"Since when have you known?" Susan quizzed.

"When she came back here for the summer." Ed replied.

"I don't get it. Why didn't she tell us?" Peter wondered.

"She was afraid that we wouldn't love her the same." Ed stated.

"Oh Lu,....Lucy?" Susan began but then realized, "She's gone."

Some searching later the family gathered on the porch where Lucy had retreated while Helen was telling the story.

"Oh Lu, we love you just the same." Susan assured her. "We love you so much." Peter added.

"Promise?" Lucy whispered.

"Promise." They vowed.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Christmas Eve was filled with story telling, present wrapping, and treat baking. Night came to takeaway the day and once night had fully arrived and the daylight had all fled and Henry still hadn't yet arrived, Helen sent the kids off to bed with the words,"It seems Henry is going to be late. Children, you'd best get some rest for tomorrow."

At three minutes till midnight, the kings and queens descended the stairs. Lucy came first, followed by Edmund, Peter and then Susan. They gathered in the living room and waited, it was a tradition of theirs. The Christmas tree lights were twinkling but a bright burst of sparkles is what drew their attention. 

"Santa!" Lucy called out.

"Merry Christmas." Peter greeted.

"Merry Christmas your majesties." Santa returned. Susan quickly but gracefully entered the kitchen and soon returned to the room that held all the excitement with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She placed it on the table when she saw his hands full with his sack. Each sibling was giving a box and while Santa munched on his cookies the Kings and Queens of Narnia opened their gifts. They had each been gifted with a small model of Cair Paravel.

"Home." Lucy awed. 

"Home." The older three agreed.

"Thank you..." They all drifted off when they saw that the jolly man was already gone.

* * *

Susan placed the model of her home on her dresser where she kept the rest of her presents from Santa.

The first year back from Narnia Lucy had begged, dragged, and threatened in order to get all of them downstairs to wait for Santa, and Lucy's stubborn persistence had been awarded when Santa had appeared. He gave them all music boxes that played various Narnia songs.

The second year back from Narnia they were each given a painting. Hers displayed fields of flowers and a radiant sun. Peter's showed a figure in armor and had a sword raised above him as he was illuminated by the sun. Edmund's painting was a forest with deep green leaves and trees as far as the eye could see. Lucy's art piece depicted a beach with waves crashing in, a set of footprints, and if you squinted, a lion. Their third Christmas back in England, they all received perfume or in the boys' case, cologne that had the fragrance of each of their respective domains.

Reminders of Narnia that they all treasured.

* * *

In the later morning hours of Christmas the Pevensies opened presents and told more stories. Henry never did come, which was probably for the best as he was unaware of magic and in the evening, an owl flew in to deliver a long package.

The note with it simply said, _Merry Christmas -SS._

Inside the box was a broom. Lucy grinned with glee. She knew how exhilarating it was to fly. Perhaps she could get away with letting her siblings try it during the summer at the Professor's where there weren't a lot of muggles. After all, underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic away from school, and that included charms to make sure muggles couldn't see you while you were flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer-Must be Santa, Santa Claus
> 
> Wow, this chapter ended up a long one. I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What goes up but never comes down?

**Saturday, January 9, Hogwarts**

The holiday buzz was slowly dying down but Lucy had one more gift to deliver. It wasn't a late Christmas present, but rather, a birthday present. Lucy knocked on the door of office of the soon to be receiver of the gift. Not hearing a reply she tried the door. It was unlocked, she learned, as the door opened with no resistance.

The room was vacant of any living thing, so Lucy set the present on the desk, and wrote a quick note before leaving.

* * *

Severus was brooding about the castle, berating all the students that he came across. It was late by the time he got to his office. Once he had illuminated the room and sat at his desk he noticed the slip of paper and gift.

The note read 

_Dad,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Lucy :)_

_P.S. Thanks for the broom!_

He then opened the present to find, journals and a never emptying ink bottle. Severus' smolder became a small grin. It had turned out to be a good Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to riddle-Age, unless you're a Pevensie


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no longer Riddle, who am I?

**February**

Lucy was in the back of the library when the announcement came on. "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers come to the second floor corridor immediately." It was only after Lucy had finished the chapter, and put away all her books that she even left the library, and by then she was quite curious as to know what was going on so she headed for the second floor corridor.

Written on the wall in blood was "Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever".

50 years ago the chamber was opened, who was alive and at Hogwarts 50 years ago.....who that would actually tell her something? Myrtle! Lucy raced for the bathroom only to slam into someone. It was her dad. He was giving her a stern and disapproving look. Knowing that he would not want to involve her with anything to do with the chamber, she decided to drag him with her instead of telling him anything other than "Come on." Lucy dashed off and only came to a halt when she saw the sink and the dark hole in the middle. Severus had finally caught up to her and was about to say something when Moaning Myrtle floated into view.

"Are you going to jump?" Myrtle inquired.

"That depends. Did you see anyone else jump down there already, and if so, who?" Lucy questioned.

"Harry and the two others." Myrtle giggled.

Lucy was about to jump when Myrtle added. "Oh, Lucy, beware of big yellow eyes."

Lucy thanked her for the warning and leapt down the hole before Severus could order her not to and was followed by a scowling Severus.

Bones. Thousands of them littered the floor. "Stay here." Severus commanded before strutting down a tunnel. Never being one to follow orders, after all, she was a queen, Lucy entered another tunnel.

It led out to a pathway with snake heads along it in front and a giant sculpted head to her left. It was as she inspected the head that she noticed a straight line at the neck. Lucy pushed by the crack and the stone gave way. The stone wall or door really, opened to a room bare of anything, except, an egg. The egg was slightly larger than a car tire and was a dark green color. (see above) It was surprisingly warm, Lucy learned when she touched it.

  
"Who are you?" A voice questioned. Lucy spun around to see that a boy, maybe 16, with dark hair and green eyes.

"I'm Lucy, who are you?" She returned.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." He inclined his head. He tilted his head to the left slightly as he surveyed her. "So I'm not the only one." Tom mused. Then he just disappeared.

  
Lucy began to wander the tunnels when she heard yelling and crashes, but it echoed off the tunnel walls making it difficult to discern where they came from. Suddenly the yelling stopped and Tom appeared in front of her.

"Follow me." Tom commanded.

"Why?" Lucy demanded. She didn't like being ordered around.

"In a few minutes all the life I have left will be gone. I need to show you something before that happens." He explained with impatience. (This is after the diary was destroyed and it is the last remnants of the horcrux that will dissipate soon.)

Lucy followed him and soon found herself in the room of the egg but through a different pathway.

  
"This is a Basilisk egg it will hatch when a parselmouth says a certain phrase in parseltounge, but if 100 years goes by and it hasn't been hatched by then, it will die without having ever been born." Tom informed her.

"So you want me to take care of it and raise it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't care when you do, but some time in your lifetime, before 100 years pass." Tom replied.

"Why do you care so strongly about it?

Most people don't like snakes, especially Basilisk snakes." Lucy questioned.

"I happen to like snakes." Tom told her.

  
Lucy, seeing that he was becoming transparent inquired, "What's the phrase?"

* * *

Severus found Ron and an awake Lockhart.

"What happened?" Severus demanded.

"Well....." Ron hesitated

"Hello, do you live here?" Lockhart asked Severus, who just ignored him and looked pointedly at Ron.

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired and the rocks fell blocking Harry on the other side. He went on to find Ginny." Ron explained.

Severus scowl deepened and he started the tedious task of levitating rocks to clear an opening. By the time an opening big enough to get though was cleared Harry and Ginny had returned.

  
Once Harry had explained what had happened Severus sent them up with Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and returned to where he had left Lucy. Seeing it empty of people, though infuriating and worrisome, was not that surprising. 

"Point me" he cast and his wand directed him through the tunnels, and to Lucy in the chamber with the Basilisk egg.

She was alright. Severus sighed in relief which caused Lucy to look away from the egg to see him. "What happened to staying put?" Severus reminded.

"You know I don't like being ordered around, and I wasn't in any danger. I wandered around in the tunnels and found this room." Lucy excluded Tom and the egg which for some reason her dad didn't seem notice. She didn't know if he would accept the egg like she did. This Basilisk had done nothing wrong. It was innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer-Lord Voldemort


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end, or just the beginning?

Severus and Lucy discussed what happened in the Chamber of Secrets and why Lucy shouldn't have gone off into danger alone even if she was a queen and technically 27. Lucy didn't mind much about being told that she shouldn't have run off into danger since she understood that he was worried about her, plus she was used to it from her siblings in Narnia. Once they had finished talking, Lucy was racing up and down halls in search of Harry and Ron. She found Ron, who was sleeping on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She came across Hermione who was thankfully de-petrified and was catching up on her studies. It was in front of Dumbledore's office that Lucy finally found Harry. "There you are!" Lucy called out.

"Hi Lucy." Harry responded.

"How much trouble did you get into for the going into chamber?"Lucy asked.

"Wait, you know about what happened in the chamber?"Harry wondered.

"Actually, I went into the chamber too." Lucy explained.

"You did? Where in the chamber? How did you find it? Why weren't you with us when Dumbledore was talking to us?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I didn't do much. I saw the wall in the second floor corridor and thought of Myrtle who had been alive at that time. I ran into D-" Lucy cleared her throat. "I ran into Professor Snape and rushed to the bathroom. We saw the hole and jumped down after Myrtle told us that you, Ron, and Lockhart had gone down. Professor Snape went down one tunnel and I went down another. I wandered around most of the time..........I came across a boy. Was that who I think it was?"

"It was Voldemort." Harry was surprised when Lucy didn't flinch and just nodded.  
"Thought so. Anyhow, what happened to Lockhart?"

Harry just shrugged.

* * *

As Lucy was going to dinner she saw a curtain move, which wouldn't have meant anything, if it wasn't for the whimper that accompanied it. Lucy pulled the curtain aside to see a small red head.

"Are you alright?" Lucy inquired.

"I guess. I just hit my head." The girl's eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Ginny" the poor girl sniffed.

"What's really wrong?" Lucy looked at the small girl expectantly.

"I didn't mean to." the poor girl cried out.

"Its alright. It isn't your fault."Lucy assured her in a soothing voice.

"But I did it!" Ginny protested. 

"Did you want to do it? Did you mean for all that all to happen." Lucy questioned.

"No.." Ginny murmured.

"Then you can't blame yourself, alright?"you

Ginny nodded. "Alright...Thanks."

  
"Let's go eat dinner." Lucy invited.

"Okay." Ginny smiled....Lucy waved as the train started to move. Goodbye Hogwarts. See you next school year.

* * *

Creak. Lucy's eyes shot opened. The clock read 1:30 am. Another creak. Who was up this early? Lucy slid out from beneath her covers and slipped on a pair of slippers. She quietly made her way down the stairs. Everything was as it should have been, except for the back door. Peter sat on the swing, staring into the distance. The half moon illuminated the small flower garden of summer flowers that her mother tended.

"Good morning." Lucy yawned as she climbed onto the swing. "Morning." Pete returned.

"Why are you awake?" Pete questioned.

"I heard creaks as someone went down the stairs." Lucy replied.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

"So why are you up?"Lucy inquired.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind won't let me rest." he explained.

"What's on your mind?" Lucy wondered.

"Narnia, and Aslan. Here is just so different from home. In Narnia I'm High King Peter the Magnificent. I'm respected, listened to, and obeyed. Here, here I'm no one. I'm disregarded, looked down on, and ignored.........Why did Aslan send us back here? Will we ever go back home, and when?" Pete related.

  
Lucy sat there for a minute, listening to the crickets chirping as she thought.

  
"You're still High King Peter the Magnificent. After all, 'Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia.' People here just don't know it, but we know it. Su, Ed and I know it, but most importantly, you know it. Just remember who you are. I'm sure we'll see Aslan again, and we'll return home, I can feel it. Have patience. Everything will turn out, you'll see." Lucy expressed.

"Thanks Lu." Peter smiled.

"Now, how about we get some sleep." Lucy suggested with a yawn. Peter chuckled and the two went back to bed to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer-endings are new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the Riddle. Edmund Pevensie. King Edmund the Just.


End file.
